Who's that Guy
by MissMoonWillow
Summary: Melissa doesn't see anything special in life, not until a new boy starts her college. He has a dark past, and just wants to forget. Melissa could be the girl help him live again... Set in England... Disclaimer I do not own any characters from twilight,,,
1. Birthday Girl

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Birthday girl

The thirteenth of September was here. It was the first day of college after a long summer. I wasn't the type of girl to be looking forward to it. I was the odd ball of my class. I wasn't ashamed of my long flaming red hair, or the fact my skin was like milk pasty and pale. My eyes a sapphire blue. I was tall and lanky, and not at all the skinny figures like the other girls'. Just a very awkward girl, and I was fully aware of the fact I wasn't the girl guys drooled over.

The alarm rings again. I groaned and rolled over hitting my alarm clock with my hand sharply.

"Mel you don't want to be late!"

My mum's voice snapped me out of my sleep, and I rolled over again pushing the covers off myself.

"I'm getting up."

I got out my bed quickly, and found my clothes going to my bathroom. I lived with my mother and little brother.

My father died when I was too little to remember him, and it never really bothered me because I had my mother with me.

After getting dried and dressed for the day and I looked at outfit I had put on. It was a pair of black skinny jeans and a band t-shirt. My hair dried and today it wouldn't tame so it was slightly wavy as it flowed down to the base of my spine.

Living in London the weather had become cloudy and the day seemed to get less and less sunny, and my mood with it.

Getting to the kitchen there was a loud bang, and shouts.

"Surprise!"

My mother Jackie and my little brother Michael jumped up from under the table. I then stared to them both.

My mother with blonde hair that was cropped short, I shared her eyes, and she smiled brightly.

Michael who was only two years younger than me, and his hair brown and curly along with his green eyes. Jackie would say often that he was a mini version of our father.

My eyes widened, then, I was blinking a few times, before getting my hearing back.

"Ok I'm going to walk out, and come back." I pointed to the door. Jackie grabbed my arm leading me to the table that was plastered with breakfast and presents.

"But first we can celebrate your birthday dear." Her voice was clearly ignoring my tone.

"Mum I thought I told you. I don't care about my birthday." My eyes shot to Michael's.

"It's not everyday my little girl turns seventeen." She spoke excitedly like she always did.

"Mum, I'm only seventeen, and next year I'll be eighteen."

My voice wasn't normally this cold, but I wasn't in the mood for my birthday.

"Melissa Jayne Carter, you're growing up so fast." She squeaked holding her hand to her mouth.

"Oh come on mum not now."

Michael watched us, and I poked my tongue out at him.

"In two months she'll make a fuss over you turning fifteen."

He raised an eyebrow at me, and then laughed.

"Lest, I'm grateful." He said, while taking several pancakes and placing them on his plate. I sighed, and took the present Jackie handed to me.

"Thank you, mum" I kissed her cheek and opened it slowly. It was a medium size box. I looked to see she got me the camcorder I wanted.

Smiling bright for once I pulled her into a hug.

"Mum you shouldn't of!" my shock taking over me, as I opened the box. I took a good look at my new recording equipment.

"Sweetie, you want to be a film maker, so you will need something to make them with." She kissed my cheek softly, and my mood was gone.

"Don't expect me to have gotten you something better." Michael spoke quickly through a full mouth.

"Oh, I didn't build hope up." I took his present, and opened it quickly.

I laughed.

"An invisible friend, thank you Mike." My voice was dull.

He laughed loudly, and took more food to his plate as I did the same.

Leaving the house, I put on my jacket debating whether to take an umbrella or not. The sky was cloudy, but not rain type of clouds. I decided my umbrella was staying on the coat stand.

I run for the bus just catching it just in time. I had to catch my breath while I searched for an empty seat. Fate, it seemed, didn't want to make my birthday a special one.

I took out my music player putting the earphones in my ears. The song blasted out the dead thoughts bringing them back to life.

The bus slowly became crowded. My mind was now slipping back into a daydream of anything but my college.

I was studying English and creative writing. I only did the film making for fun, but my main passion in life was to be a writer, but when I thought about it, I never really had much to write about.

My mind filled with ideas but nothing to lead them to a creative start. The group of girls behind me were making comments about my hair. My music was still blaring to block everything else out.

When I arrived I proceeded straight to the reception office. Like always, I had forgotten my timetable and I was on my way to pick up a new one.

"Mel, I don't know how you can get about without this." Gina smiled, trying to grab my attention, but I was focused on the boy standing at the desk. He was breathtakingly beautiful. He was about the same height as me, and he resembled a male model. His bronze hair ruffled and seemed like a perfect mess. He faced away from me so I couldn't see his face, but my head began to whirl into random thoughts. For one his skin made mine not look that bad.

"Mel, this is Edward Cullen. His exchanged all the way from America." She noticed my looking and slowly passed me my timetable.

"Edward, this is Melissa Carter, she can show you around the campus." Her voice was bright, but Edward stilled looked as miserable as I was.

"I don't think that is necessary." He spoke clear and polite voice, but there was an edge to his sentence. It seemed as though he didn't care.

"Plus I have to go to the library to give a book back." I spoke quickly, I didn't like the look in Gina's eyes.

"Well you can show Edward the way."

Edward turned at faced me. He was meant to be looking at me, but instead it felt like he was looking straight through me making me nervous

"Look, she isn't going to give." I then nudged my head to the doors. "Plus after we're out of here, you can go where ever you please."

His eyes were dark; a burning gold colour almost. I resisted the urge to touch his perfect features.

"I'll come with you." He spoke quickly, still watching me closely.

I nodded, feeling of his gaze. It felt like he was working inside my head, inside my mind.

Walking out the reception office I looked at my timetable to see I didn't have my first lecture for an hour.

"You don't have to come with me." I said simply, starting my quick pace to the library. Not many people could keep up with me, yet he kept pace with mine.

"So what you do for fun?" His question caught me off guard. I looked at him instead of watching where I was going and nearly missed the step.

"Reading, writing, film making. Nothing big." I answered his question keeping focus on the stairs I was walking up slowly.

"What brings you all the way to England?" I turned to face him now getting to the door of the library. I stopped, watching him closely. Some reason his eyes just seem hollow. Empty in grief?

"I'd rather not talk about it." Edward spoke softly, making his voice sound like a song. I nodded, recognising the look of either death or a really bad break up. I knew the feeling.

I didn't really want to think about Damien, but that didn't' stop my recent ex-boyfriend creeping into my thoughts.

"He's not worth it." Edward's voice snapped me out of my reverie. It felt weird having him say that. Did I say something out loud?

"I have to give this book back." I said slowly, opening the door. I glanced at Edward before I entered, he stayed where he was, like a statue.

"Well I shall leave you. Goodbye for now, Mel." He turned, walking back the way we came. I took a deep breath, my hand still on the door handle. Edward Cullen was not like most of the boys around here. I could feel that this wasn't going to be the last time I spoke to him.


	2. Hero of the hour

Author note, I am going to say that if it wasn't for the great editing skills of my best Friend Kay. She should be praised

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Cullen's or Vampire, from Twilight.

**Chapter 2**

_Hero of the hour._

While I was sitting in the library I couldn't stop thinking of Edward. He was in my thoughts, and I didn't want him there. I couldn't focus on my reading.

I closed the book, and then glanced to my watch. I was going to be late for English.

I rushed towards the English block, and heard my name being called.

"Where's the fire hot stuff?"

I knew Damien's voice anywhere. I turned to face him quickly.

"Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood."

"Why not?" His voice was smooth. He moved forward slightly. It wasn't until a few seconds after that I noticed his hand was gripped around my arm.

"Let me go!" I barked at him, his hand was still wrapped tightly keeping me still. I didn't want to get into a fight right now.

Damien's dark eyes burned into mine, his jet black hair spiked up.

My heart was beating faster; I could taste his breath, warm on my face. He pulled me closer to him. My mind was thinking of ways to get away from him.

"Damien, you broke up with me." My voice was weak. I wanted to hit him, but couldn't find the strength. "Why do you insist on torturing me?" I wanted so badly to hit him, but my free hand was still being held tightly.

"You know, I love you." He whispered into my ear softly sending shivers down my spine. He started to sniff my hair carefully.

"I hate you. Now let me go!" I tried to pull myself away from him.

"Am I interrupting something?" the song voice broke Damien's focus, and his hands finally let me go.

"Nothing," Damien spoke quickly while he gave Edward a dark glare.

Edward returned the same glare, but his eyes held an element of rage that sent chills down my spin.

"Mel, would you mind showing me to the English block. We have the same lecture."

I nodded quickly starting to race down the corridor away from Damien with Edward at my side.

"Thank you." I said still walking my normal quick step.

"It was nothing; you just need to keep him away from me." His voice was dripping with a venomous tone; his musical voice with a dark edge.

"He's a jerk, but he couldn't harm a fly."

I didn't mean to defend Damien, but then he wasn't capable of anything too bad.

"You may be surprised by some people." Edward's pace was speeding up, and I found it hard to keep up with him.

"Well, were here." I pointed to the door where our lecture was being held. Edward opened it offering me to go in first.

I tried to ignore the stares people were giving me, or were they staring at Edward? He was perfect, and I was the awkward skinny girl standing with him.

I walked over to the table at the back. Normally I would be alone taking my notebook and pen out.

I turned to see him pulling my chair out for me; I eyed him carefully. Sitting down pulling the chair forward he sat with me.

"Do you mind?" he asked before sitting down fully. I shrugged opening my note book. He sat down and took out his own notebook and pen.

I didn't want to stare at him. It seemed like the whole class was looking back at Edward and I. _Oh great, just perfect. People are staring at me. _

Edward let out a dry laugh, my eyes snapped to him.

"What you laughing at?"

I sounded bitter, but he still laughed.

"Nothing, don't worry about it."

Edward's voice was a whisper. I didn't understand when his eyes caught mine. He looked away fast. It was like a blur.

"Ok this term we will be breaking down the works of William Shakespeare…" Mr Rogers began, snapping my attention.

Throughout the lecture my eyes would steal quick glances at Edward. I was mesmerised by him, and the way he wrote everything so perfect. His handwriting was neater than my own.

I didn't want to seem creepy so I tried to go back to my own work and to listen to the words Mr Rogers was saying, but my thoughts would wonder back to Edward's eyes when he was glaring at Damien.

"Mel, what is the main theme of Romeo and Juliet?" it was obvious by his tone that he had asked me this question more than once.

"Forbidden love; the fact that they wanted each other. Even after the years of family conflict they see above it."

Mr Rogers nodded quickly and moved onto another question for someone else. I sighed with relief and went back to staring at my notebook.

"How long you've wanted to be a writer?"

Edward asked me quietly making me jump. I turned to face him. The full wonder of his face was astounding, but the hollow of his eyes haunted me deeply.

"Since I was about seven. I found my father's old type writer."

I then pinched my leg under the table quickly feeling the sharp pain.

"You miss him?" Edward asked quickly, his eyes glancing from mine to the table.

"No. I never knew him. He died when I was two." My answer was swift. I placed both my hands on the table and moved my chair slowly closer to him.

Edward quickly moved his away from me. The squeak of the legs on the linoleum floor snapped everyone's attention.

"Are you ok?" I asked him avoiding the other people's eyes on use.

"I'm fine, just. Fine…"

I nodded when everyone had turned back to their work. I started to write down the course work silently leaving Edward to his thoughts.

I didn't look at Edward the rest of the lecture, but in the back of my mind I kept asking myself.

"_What did I do wrong?"_

The bell sounded, buzzing in my ear. I got to my feet quickly and from the corner of my eye I saw Edward rush fast towards the door.

I just didn't understand. One, what did I say or do to offend him. Two, why on earth did I care? Either way I wasn't going to rush on after someone who gives off the leave me alone vibe.

Walking into the lunch room after my library session, I didn't expect to see Edward sitting with a girl. She looked tiny, but her skin was just like his; pale. Her hair spiked up, and her outfit looked like it was from the latest issue of vogue.

I looked to my tray of food, and didn't know what to do.

"Don't Alice!" Edward's voice was a low hiss, but I heard it clearly.

"Edward, you need to move on, please." The girl's voice was dainty and small; I started to head away from them.

"Mel, would you care to join us?" Edward spoke while my back was turned.

I turned slowly facing Edward, the girl was smiling at me pleasantly.

"Erm… Yeah, sure."

I walked quickly to the table and sat down opposite to Edward and the girl.

"So your Melissa right?" the girl smiled while she pushed about a bagel on her tray. She absentmindedly started to break it into little pieces.

"Yes, you being?" I took my own sandwich started to look nervous.

"I'm Alice. Edward is my adopted brother." She smiled bright flashing a set of pure white teeth.

I then placed my sandwich back down. Edward seemed to be glaring to her, like she was doing something wrong.

"It's nice to meet you. Are you enjoying England so far?"

"Yes it's pleasant weather." Alice's voice chimed. I laughed.

"If rain tickles your fancy..." I was shocked by her musical laugh.

"What Alice is saying is she has never been to England before." Edward faced Alice with the same darkness in his eyes.

"Yes, my first time." She kept smiling to me, then to Edward.

The lunch hour was the longest. I kept listening to Alice and Edward, and then my checking my watch.

"Well I better get to Creative writing." I stood up and Alice did the same. I stared to her lunch tray; the food was pulled apart but not eaten. _Anorexic thought so. _

Edward burst out laughing. Alice snapped at him slapping his arm.

"I have that lecture too, I'll come with you."

I didn't know what to say, but Alice was now standing by my side. I did a double take. She was just standing the other side of the table. I rubbed my eyes, and just brushed it off as me being half asleep.

Alice walk seemed to be more graceful than mine; I tried to stop staring at her. She was way shorter than me and just like her 'brother'; breathtakingly beautiful. I didn't understand why these people were talking to me.

"So why did you move to England?" my question was quiet trying not to sound too intruding, but Alice bit her lip lightly.

"It's a long story, but you will hear it soon enough."

I kept quiet hoping she would say more, but she said nothing else.

Alice opened the door the right room, that I found odd being her first day here, most people never know the right rooms.

Alice giggled and waited for me to follow her. I rushed to my normal seat, and again she joined me.

This lecture she didn't take notes. I didn't stare at her, or have the need to want to talk.

Alice's face was like she was in a day dream, zoning out on her first class. As the bell rang ending the lecture, she stood up. Her eyes watching mine.

"I'll see you again tomorrow Mel." She danced out the room. I sat there, not knowing what had just happened.

All I knew was these new students were just plain out there weird.


	3. think

author note... I just want to say I am going to try and have a chapter written a day. so if you want me to try and make this work, so please keep up the good review and remember to alert this story,

much love Emy, and my wonderful Editor Kay who is a genius,

**Chapter 3**

_Think_

On the bus ride home my mind was going over today's events. I kept thinking back to the little details. The Cullen's seemed to be perfect… _too_ perfect. I didn't know why they would even think of spending time with me.

I got off the bus a stop early, the dark skies were haunting so I picked up the pace trying desperately to keep a straight face. I didn't want Jackie asking questions if she saw I looked troubled. I swear she was a mind reader.

There was a sudden sound of footsteps behind me, but when I turned I found no one. I carried on walking quickly wanting to get home. The feeling in the back of my mind kept ticking, and I pushed it away. I was being paranoid; no one was following me home.

The noise behind me was growing steady, just like my beating heart. I stopped, taking a deep breath, and slowly turned on the balls of my feet. I couldn't see anyone; this was getting so frustrating!

"Whoever you are, leave me the hell alone!" I shouted into the empty street. A dog started to bark loudly to my outburst. I laughed quickly.

_Oh great, now I'm going crazy._

My pace quickened into a steady jog. I turned the corner into my street, wanting more than anything to get home; inside and safe.

I rushed to the front door with my keys already in my hands. The door was heavy but I opened it as quickly as I could to reach my haven. The lights were all on and I could hear Michael in his room playing video games. I hurried to the living room searching for Jackie, but froze in the process, my bag gripped tightly in my hands, knuckles turning white.

"What are you doing here?"

I spat the words. Harsh and clear. He grinned raising an eyebrow.

"Mel, it's your birthday! I wanted to give you a present." Damien spoke quickly holding out a small box.

"I don't want it… Leave!" I thrust the gift back at him and pointed sharply at the door.

I hated the fact he wouldn't leave me alone. I never understood his twisted idea of fun. Our relationship hadn't really lasted that long. I just wanted him out of my life now.

"Melissa, you didn't tell me you were having your boyfriend round." Jackie said sweetly entering the room with two cups of tea.

"Jackie, it's okay, she's been so busy." Damien replied, keeping that fake, sick smile on his face. He took one of the cups from her hand and smiled.

"Jackie, you always make the best tea."

Jackie blushed slightly. They were both ignoring the heavy breathing through my nose.

"Mum, Damien broke up with me." I chucked my bag on the floor, my fists tight at my side.

"Oh, dear, don't be silly." He stepped closer to me.

"You know stalking is a crime." I glared at him, but he just laughed.

"I see you need to cool off; I'll see you at school tomorrow." He placed the cup down and kissed my cheek quickly.

"Don't make this harder on yourself." His whisper was dark, a tone I'd never imagine him to have. "Your new _boyfriend_ can't be everywhere." He spat the last words hard.

"He wasn't my boyfriend." I replied, feeling my temper growing.

Damien laughed. He turned round to face my mum, turning the charm back on for her satisfaction. "I'll see you later." He waved leaving the room. I fell into a chair, my head spinning fast.

Hearing the front door slam shut, I turned to Jackie.

"Don't let him in this house ever again!"

My voice was shaken. She jumped up grabbing my shoulders.

"Melissa, what's wrong?" her voice was soothing, but I wouldn't relax.

"Just don't let him in, okay?" I shrugged her off. "I'm going to my room."

I stood up again, grabbing my bag and heading for my room.

I didn't understand what was going on. I shouldn't have all this drama on my birthday. I reached my room, dropped my bed at the foot of my queen size bed and looked up to my book shelf. I didn't know what to read, flicking through my collection of books. I rolled over reaching for my laptop.

It was on my floor charging like I left it the night before.

I pulled it onto my bed turning it on quickly. I didn't have to wait long to log into my instant messenger. There was a new person waiting to be added. I moved the curser over block or accept. I checked the screen name for a brief moment.

Who on earth could DistantDreamer be?

I clicked accept, feeling butterflies roam free in my stomach. Who could this be? What if it was Damien?

Then a ping of a new message snapped me out of my day dream.

Hello Mel, it's Alice

My eyes widened as I looked to the screen. I lingered my fingers over the keyboard for a moment, not knowing what to say…

Hi Alice. How did you get my email?

This was weird. I didn't know what was happening but I was willing to just go with the flow.

I got it from your facebook…

But that isn't the point; can I pick you up for school tomorrow?

I felt my breath catching in my throat. I didn't know why but the felt in my stomach tighten. Before I knew it, I was typing my reply.

Erm… Yeah, sure… I live at 229 St. James' Street.

What was I doing? I didn't really know this girl, and I was telling her where I lived. My hands trembled while she wrote her reply.

Well I will see you there then, happy birthday, Melissa.

She signed out before I could ask her how she knew my birthday.

I then turned to my alarm clock. It was too early to sleep and too late to do any shopping.

I turned my laptop off and decided to take a bath and try to forget that I was getting picked up for school. I had nothing to wear.

I was worried about what to wear.

I had let my mind wander, but that feeling was clawing over me again. I pushed it to the back of my mind and knew I needed to relax. I picked up my music player from the bathroom counter and plugged it into the speakers, putting on my favourite music. I tried not to think about anything.

The next morning it was the same alarm snapping my eyes open. I just couldn't think of what to expect. I pushed the covers off and looked at the time. It was Six o'clock, but then I had set my alarm early.

I pulled on an old faded pair of blue jeans, and a baby blue long sleeve top, with a darker blue vest over the top. It looked like blue was my colour for today.

I found a pair of white sneakers under my bed. I took my time looking at myself in the mirror. I had no idea what to do with my hair.

I spend an hour straightening it until it was sleek and smooth.

I walked into the kitchen picking up a piece of Jackie's toast. Michael was the first to notice.

"Why are you so dressed up?" He asked me quickly, watching my eyes.

"I'm not dressed up." I snapped. I took a quick glance down at my clothes seeing nothing different. I wasn't sure my argument was a good one. I knew he had a come back. He didn't say anything.

"You're going to talk to Damien?" Jackie asked me, walking in from the living room.

My eyes snapped to hers.

"Oh! So that's why you're all dolled up." Michael laughed, tormenting me.

"No. A new girl at my college is giving me a lift to school."

"Really? That's great Mel. Maybe you should invite her round for tea." Jackie was getting too excited about me having a new friend.

"I'll pass for now mum." I tapped her arm carefully. "I mean, I'm not quite sure yet."

Michael was watching me carefully.

"What you might be a lesbian?"

I gave him a dark look of disbelief. He burst into a fit of laughter. I threw my toast in his face.

"Melissa, that was uncalled for." Jackie snapped at me.

"Mum! He's being a brat!" I growled.

"Melissa, just ignore him." She spoke softer while Michael laughed more.

It was officially not my birthday anymore. So everything went back to normal, I was invisible, ignored.

I grabbed my coat and looked out of the window to see an extremely expensive looking Yellow Porsche. I took a quick glance in the mirror of my reflection. The feeling in my stomach was disappearing slowly and I was about to step into the unknown.


	4. Q&A time

Authors notes... I have to say writing a chapter a day isn't as easy as I set out to be, and I know that tomorrow a new chapter won't be added as my editor/best friend has piano. (yes she plays kick butt) and so chapter 5&6 will be posted on thursday 17th

XoXo Emy

**Chapter 4**

_Q&A time_

I took a deep breath just like before diving into foreign waters. I quickly opened the passenger side door and jumped in, turning to face Alice. I realised I had never really looked at her features. Her black hair was neatly jelled, and her eyes had the same warm golden texture as Edward's. Just the thought of him made me have to shake my head to think straight again.

"Good morning, sunshine." Alice's voice was soft and airy. I turned to the tinted windows and looked to the heavy clouds. I laughed watching the small start of rain. "Oh, there will be plenty of that today." She laughed, watching the rain falling slightly faster.

"So, College," I began, turning to face her as she did the same. "Oh yes, we have plenty of time, so you can tell me all about you." "What you want to know?" I asked simply while she started the car. The engine purred into life while she stroked the steering wheel. I didn't know what she was expecting of me.

"So, do you like Edward?" she spoke quickly while she put the car in drive and hastily pulled off of the curb. I took a small intake of breath as she almost hit a car in front, but she pulled out perfectly straight without hurting anything. "Define the word _like_." I looked around the small space, placing my hands in my lap. "Well do you think you could be friends?" she took a hand off the wheel then turned the radio on. "Yeah, I guess so. He's okay, a little bit weird, but he seems alright." Alice giggled. I watched her more carefully as the music filled the car with bass. I wasn't a fan of that particular music, so I sat quiet.

"You seem like a nice person." Alice never really seemed to focus on her driving, but it was still perfect. "Thanks." This was when I noticed how fast we were actually going. Normally it would have taken longer to get to college, but with Alice we arrived in a matter of minutes.

"I have to say, that outfit is cute!" Her eyes quickly scanned my clothes. "Well it's just something I threw on." I wanted to slap myself, and I couldn't believe what I just said.

"Edward really is a nice guy, once you get to know him." I listened and nodded at the right intervals. Why was Alice so intent on Edward and I being friends?

"I was thinking… Seeing as I'm new here would you like to come shopping with me?" she kept her eyes on the road as she parked next to a silver Volvo. My eyes widened when I noticed it was Edward sitting in the front seat. His eyes snapped to Alice's sending her a dark glare which she returned with a graceful smile. "Ignore him." She whispered. Outside the rain was lighter. I got out of the car slowly. The glares Edward sent in Alice's direction gave me the impression that talking to me _wasn't_ allowed.

Edward marched over to us, glancing between both of our faces. I stared deeper into his eyes. They seemed darker and hollow, but the warm gold made me smile. "Melissa. Are you going to show me the Library?" Alice's voice was sharp, as well as her glare towards her brother. She took a firm hold of my arms. It was just simple to let her pull me away.

We found a table at the back. I grabbed my note book out of my bag and turned to Alice. She giggled. My look of confusion seemed to make her smile widen. "I just wanted to ask you, do you like baseball?" her eyes were bright; like warm butterscotch. "I've never really played it." I replied slowly.

For the next hour Alice asked me questions; from my favourite animals to my worst memory. She even asked random questions about my family and hobbies. I was starting to like Alice a lot; she seemed friendly - still intimidating, but after an hour of talking I never really noticed it.

"So who else do you live with?" I asked. It was my turn to question to her. She broke into a grin. "Oh, my adopted father, Carlisle. He works in the hospital. Guys Hospital." Her voice was quiet that I had to strain to hear her.

I nodded with a polite grin so she continued.

She started talking about her boyfriend, Jasper and her mother, Esme. It all came out in a rush but I still listened and made note of all the little things that not many people would.

The rest of the free period went fast. Before I knew it, Alice was walking me to English. Damien saw Alice by my side. He went to step forward, but something Alice did, made him stop.

"Well, have fun." She grinned and danced away. I watched her go, then entered the room and sat at my normal place. I was taking out my pen when I heard shuffling behind me. I turned and jumped with a small scream.

"Edward, you scared me!"

He let out a small chuckle. "I'm sorry... You and Alice. Did you talk about anything… _interesting_?" his eyes mesmerised me as the flashed on his last word. "We did, in fact. At the weekend we are going shopping." I added placing my pen down on the desk.

"That's good." He placed a hand on the table. My eyes darted to Mr Rogers as he entered the room and started his lecture.

"Now I want you to get into pairs; work on act two, scene two and write down how this applies to what we discussed yesterday."

I turned to Edward finding the given copy of Romeo and Juliet in his hands and he had already found the right page. He wasn't paying attention and it looked like he didn't want to read the lines with me. I started to read Juliet's lines. I always read her lines with passion and grace.

"'Tis but thy name this my enemy; thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague?'" I froze. He was watching me read. "What?" I stared at him, feeling my face fluster pink. "Do you always read lines so… carefully?" I placed the book down on the table. Our eyes met for a split second.

"Okay Edward, Melissa. Would you mind reading aloud for us to hear?" My eyes snapped from Edward's face to Mr Rogers. "What!?" I turned to face Edward, his face blank - for once. The bell rang loudly at that moment. I watched Edward putting his things away in a blur. Again he rushed out of the classroom. At that moment, the sinking confusion feeling rose in my stomach.


	5. Crash

Authors note: Ok so I am writing a chapter a day, just the fact my editor has a life, and so she is just catching up with what I have given her, I don't know when chapter 6&7 will be up but I am writing chapter 8 as we speak, please remember if you love this story review it, i love to hear your thoughts

XoXo

Emy

**Chapter 5**

_Crash _

I arrived home in one piece. It was another confusing day and I wondered if it was ever going to end.

I knew in the back of my mind that I didn't really want that. I didn't want to not spend time with Alice… and Edward… He kept creeping back into my thoughts.

I walked into the kitchen with my mind thinking up all sorts of questions. What happened in Edward's life to make him so withdrawn from the world?

While I was making something to eat, that feeling came back yet again. The being watched feeling. I felt my hand getting tighter and tighter around the knife I was holding, my knuckles turning white under the strain. My senses seemed stronger. Was that a knock at the window?

I crept to the back door slowly, my hand still tight over the handle. I had no clue what was outside or what made the noise. A stupid part of me – the part controlling my movements – opened the door.

No one was out there.

I slowly lowered the knife. What was wrong with me lately?

The phone buzzed as soon as I shut the door making me shriek in terror. _Oh really Melissa get a grip. _I put the knife down next to my half made food and grabbed the phone.

"Hello," I answered quietly.

The breathing on the other end was heavy, uneven, making me bite my lip.

"Hello…" I repeated removing the phone from my ear to check the caller ID. I didn't recognize it.

"Mel. It's Michael. Mum's been in a car accident." His voice was quick and panicked.

I got to the stairs and sat down. I could feel myself fainting, or being sick. Why did this have to happen?

"Michael, where are you?" I kept my voice as even as I could to try and calm my brother. I knew it wouldn't fool him. I could hear my voice shaking slightly as I reached the end of my sentence, my whole body was crumbling.

"We're at Guys Hospital. She's in intensive care… Mel, I'm so scared." I could hear Michael's tears thick in his voice.

"I'm on my way, I won't be long." When I put the phone back on the hook it occurred to me…

How was I going to get there?

I picked up the phone again, my first instinct to call Damien. I didn't want to talk to him! What was I doing? But he was the only person with a car. I hesitated a moment too long and the phone rang again. I checked the caller ID; it was another number I didn't recognise.

"Hey, now isn't a good time." I spoke quickly then I heard the soft voice.

"Melissa. I want to say sorry about my behaviour today."

Edward's voice sounded sincere, but I didn't have the time; then it hit me.

"Edward, can you drive me to the hospital?"

I held my breath, waiting for his answer. _Please say yes_, I whispered to myself.

"I'll be at you house in ten."

The line went dead and I fell onto the nearest chair. My hands trembled. My whole body felt like it was falling apart. I ran into the downstairs bathroom checking my reflection. I looked rough. Red puffy eyes from the tears I hadn't noticed were falling, my hair a tangled mess. I washed my eyes and pulled my hair quickly back into a ponytail. I didn't want Edward to see me like this, but I really couldn't have cared. All I wanted was my mother.

I sat on the door step. My bag was in one hand, my mobile in the other. It was eight minutes after Edward called.

The Silver Volvo drove smoothly down the street, parking in front my house. I ran to the passenger door, jumped in and strapped myself in, in a matter of seconds.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked, driving to the hospital. His voice was honey sweet, and his eyes quickly going from the road to me.

"My mum… Car accident… I…" My voice kept breaking and tears swelled in my eyes again. I placed my hands in front of my face, trying to hide from Edward's gaze.

"I'll get us there as fast as I can." He promised, driving as fast as the speed limit allowed him. I tried with all my might to stop crying.

We made it to the hospital in record time. I jumped out the car just as it pulled to a stop and rushed off to find the ICU.

I asked the first person I came to. I wasn't even sure he was a doctor. For one thing he just didn't look old enough. For another, he had white skin, golden eyes and perfect features… Just like Edward.

I didn't know what to do, but my heart was pounding so hard in my chest it felt like it was going to bounce and hit the floor. The man placed calming hands on my shoulder sending chills down my spine.

"Jackie Mary Carter, she was in a car accident. I need to see her." My voice was now so hard to understand through my tears. My body was trembling. I felt my knees start to buckle.

Edward caught me as I fell shocking me. I turned to look at him. Our eyes met in confusion. He let me go and took a few steps back from me.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen; I'm guessing you are Melissa." His voice was calm as he guided me to a seat.

"Your mother is going to be okay." He promised, watching me closely. I returned the gaze with a blank stare.

"Then why is she in intensive care?" I demanded.

"Due to the crash, she lost a lot of blood. She's had a transfusion and will be ok to come home in a few days, maybe even a week."

I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Where's Michael?" I asked quickly, and he smiled.

"He's with Alice, my daughter." He pointed to the other side of the waiting area. Michael was sitting with Alice, laughing while she talked.

"Oh, so can I see her?" I asked slowly.

Carlisle smiled again and nodded. "You can see her for ten minutes, but then visiting hours are over."

I nodded getting to my feet. I turned to face Edward, blushing slightly.

"Thank you, for driving me here."

He nodded. I turned following Carlisle.

I walked into the room and rushed to her side. Jackie's left arm and left leg were in a cast. I sighed watching her, as she slowly opened her eyes.

"Melissa?" Her words sounded soft and simple.

I rushed to her side wrapping my arms carefully around her.

"Mum, what happened?" I asked quickly, kissing her cheek.

She brushed some stray hair out my face.

"Some, not very sane person, just walked out in front of my car!" her voice was rough but still had a hint of shock.

"I hit him, but the car seemed to bend around him. At least, that's what I can remember… It might be the concussion." She rubbed her eyes with her undamaged hand.

My eyes grew wide as she continued her story.

"After that, Michael was screaming in the back seat, next thing I knew, it felt like someone was dragging me out by my hair." she spoke, more quiet.

"Then I felt a burning, like I was on fire. It was in my ankle." Jackie pointed to her foot, my eyes followed her hand.

"Mum, what happened to this guy?" I asked, edging closer to her.

"I just remember he was big. Melissa this boy was really huge. Something must have frightened him off because he ran the other way. And then I woke up here…" The story didn't make sense, but rather than criticise her now, I hugged her a little more I comfort.

"I was so scared mum."

"I know, but I'm okay." Jackie's voice calmed me, as if I was the accident victim and not her.

"I just remember these dark eyes. They were so black." Her voice trailed off. I rose my head to watch her face.

"I think he broke my arm." She muttered, more to herself than to me.

"Melissa, you can see her again tomorrow." Carlisle spoke softly, popping his head around the door, and smiling at Jackie.

"Night mum…" I kissed her cheek once more getting to my feet. I left the room with more disturbing thoughts.

This didn't make sense. One, how can a car hit someone and not hurt them? And two, why did she need a transfusion, if she had no visible cuts apart from her ankle?

I just kept trying to think logically. The only thing that kept coming to mind, I pushed away.

Edward was now with Michael. I had no idea where Alice had gone, but it was late. Maybe she got tired.

Edward and Michael were talking. When I approached, they looked up, I waved to them lightly.

"Mel. Edward's going to make me some CD's, isn't that wicked?" He jumped to his feet rushing to me. He seemed calmer now.

"Yeah that's cool. We better get home, you have school tomorrow." I lightly pushed Michael.

Edward got to his feet in a blindingly fast movement. I blinked a couple of times before I noticed his eyes staring intently into mine. It was like something from a movie. I looked away from him.

"Can I give you a lift home?

"Yeah that'd be great." I replied, avoiding his gaze.

We walked quietly to the car. The drive was mainly Michael asking Edward questions about his music, and even if Edward could take him to school.

We pulled up to the curb outside the house 5 minutes later. Michael rushed into the house waving bye to Edward as he opened the front door. I went to follow, but felt Edward's hand touching my arm.

The shock was there again, and his eyes caught mine.

"We need to talk tomorrow!" his golden eyes hypnotised me.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." I got out the car slowly, shutting the door.

I watched him speed up and drive away. He left me wondering what he wanted to talk about. I didn't know what to expect with Edward, but it made me more and more nervous.


	6. skipping day

Authors note: I want to say, that Kay had put a lot of effort into this chapter, she added things I wouldn't added. If it wasn't for her this story wouldn't be as amazing.

XoXo

Emy

**Chapter 6**

_Skipping day_

The next day I got up extra early to do the things my mum usually did. It wasn't really my idea of fun! Normally, I would have had an extra hour in bed. I quickly showered and dressed, not having time to dry my long hair so I plaited it into pony tails.

Michael slept on as I rushed breakfast. I didn't really know much about cooking, as Jackie did all that. I was starting to show a new appreciation for what she did for me and Michael.

It was seven o'clock when Michael walked into the kitchen looking sceptical.

"You're not going to poison me are you?" his voice was low.

He sat down in his normal seat, while I bustled about serving up toast, bacon and eggs. I placed it in front of him as he looked scared.

"Now, I thought you would want a nice breakfast."

I put my best offensive voice on.

"You sleep okay?" He asked. His question caught me off guard.

"I slept fine, why?" I sat down with my bowl of muesli, but he looked worried.

"It's just, I heard you crying…"

I put my spoon back into my bowl watching him. I didn't understand.

"Yeah, you were going on and on about someone trying to take mum away." He continued talking, but my mind was a blur.

"It must be all that happened." I reassured him. He shrugged and began tucking into his breakfast.

I cleaned up the kitchen after Michael had left for school. The eerie thoughts in the back of my mind still lingered, making me hesitant about going into college. I had too much to deal with at the present time, and I just wanted to be alone.

I reached for the phone and dialled the college number. I explained what had happened to my mother, and that I wasn't capable of leaving the house.

They understood which, was a relief, and when hanging up the phone, I couldn't realising the obvious. My mother was attacked. It wasn't a car accident.

The door bell rung suddenly, snapping me out of my day dream. Getting to my feet was harder than I thought.

I opened the door to find Edward leaning against the doorframe. It was pouring with rain outside, and his hair was damp and messy, but he still looked breathtaking. I had to blink a few times to clear my head before speaking.

"Edward, I'm not coming to College today." I avoided his eyes. I wasn't going to allow him to suck me into his hypnotic stare.

"I can keep you company today if you wish." He interrupted with a musical note to his voice. I lifted my head, and saw the hollow eyes I was scared to see.

"You don't have to." I said, but he still stood on the door step.

"I don't mind, and besides, we need to talk." He stood up to his full height, folding his arms across his chest. I stared at him for a few seconds, as he did the same through his impossibly long eyelashes.

"Okay then. Would you like to come in?" I stepped aside and gestured towards the hallway, there was a hint of irritation in my voice which I was trying to hide. He walked past me, catching my eyes for a brief second. There was a faint smile hovering on his lips.

He proceeded into the living room, needing no direction at all, like he had visited my house a hundred times before. I followed, watching him sit gracefully down onto the tattered sofa, while I stood opposite him.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about exactly?" I asked slowly. I wanted to relax. Butterflies were fluttering around in the pit of my stomach making me feel uneasy.

"Mel, can you sit down, you're making me dizzy." Edward's voice was soft. I nodded slowly as I sat down next to him.

"Firstly, I just need you to know that I am sorry about what happened in class the other day." He spoke carefully, like he was thinking every line through before speaking it.

"I've forgotten about that." I laughed nervously.

Honestly I hadn't forgotten about it at all. Besides the horrific images of my mother in the ICU, it was all I could think about.

"I just think… Something unnatural happened." Edward's eyes flashed to mine.

"I'm so stupid." I added. I looked down at my hands as I picked my fingers while waiting for Edward's reply. He let out a soft chuckle.

"You're just in shock over what happened." He murmured, placing a long hand on my knee gently.

"Let's go out…" I cried abruptly, standing up. I rushed to hallway to find my keys, Edward on my tail.

"What do you mean, go out?" His hand closed around my upper arm. It was like ice, making my gasp slightly. I snapped my eyes to his.

"Edward… Why is your hand so cold?" I muttered slowly, staring deeply into his ocher eyes.

I pulled my hand up to my forehead; as my dreams hit me all in one go. They were tearing my body apart; piece by piece. There were images of a pale figure, tall like Edward, appearing out of nowhere, with dark, leering eyes, which were most recognisable against the pale skin. The figure's lips pull back over barred teeth and in an instant they are right next to my ear, where a growling erupts loudly from deep within its chest. Sharp fingernails scratch against my scalp as I'm being pulled along by my hair. A searing pain explodes in my leg making me scream at the top of my lungs. It took me a while to realise that I was screaming too as the memories flashed back to me.

"Melissa?" Edward shouted, bringing my arms away from my hair as I tried to rip it out. The pain was too much for me to bear. I snapped my eyes open and brought myself back to reality. Edward's faces was inches from mine, his eyes staring intently at me, as if he were trying his hardest to read my mind. I blinked and blushed, turning away quickly.

"Melissa? Are you alright?" he asked, in his soft, musical voice.

"Do you kill people?" I asked him quietly. I wasn't about to let my stupid dreams distract me from the information I needed. I could tell he knew exactly what I meant.

"No, I don't." he answered sharply. I looked down to my feet, feeling like a complete moron.

"So, what are you?" I began slowly. "I mean it sounds like a cliché to say are you related to Dracula."

Edward raised an eyebrow. "No I'm not related to him." He sounded amused. "Plus he's a fictional character."

A million questions sprung to mind making me hold my tongue. I placed a hand to his face slowly with careful movements; I didn't want to startle him, or do anything I would regret. He glared at me as my hand closed onto his cheek. The skin was smooth cold. I moved my hand away and studied the purple rings under his eyes.

"You know what I mean… I'm just saying vampires… They're not real, are they?" I turned on my heel and marched into the kitchen. It shocked me to find him there before me.

"You guessed right." He said lightly, a breathtaking crooked smile appearing briefly on he features.

"How you do that?" I asked, looking from where he was now, to where he was a second ago.

"I ran, you just didn't see me." Again, he disappeared in a flash.

"I glanced around the kitchen, searching. "Edward?" I hissed. A tap on the shoulder notified me of his presence. I twisted quickly before continuing our conversation. "So a vampire attacked my mum?" My voice was dark.

"Yes. I am sorry." All trace of amusement was now gone. His face grew dark and wary. His secret was now out in the open. The reason Edward Cullen wasn't like most boys was because he wasn't _normal_. There was a reason for his unusually perfect features and fast movements. He was a vampire. Every inch of my body was telling me to run, run like hell. I just couldn't bring myself to do it, and if I was being honest with myself, I simply didn't want to.

"I should leave…" Edward broke the silence.

"Don't..." I reached for him, taking his wrist. He slipped it from my grasp.

"We can't stay here." He growled, heading for the door.

"Edward, I won't tell anyone, I promise!" I moved forward, tears filling in my eyes blocking my vision. Edward ripped open the door in a swift movement and walked out into the rain, leaving me alone in silence.

I found Jackie's passport in one of the drawers in the living room. There was a photo of her with her natural red hair; I could pass for her. I slipped t into my bag while I grabbed my coat and slipped out of the house and into the rain.

I knew that Michael had a door key. I wasn't in the mood to sit around the house doing nothing. I wanted to be outside, doing something, anything!

I had dolled myself up. The plaits in my hair had made it wavy. My eyes were a little puffy from the crying this morning, but it was nothing a little makeup couldn't cure. I stepped into the pub I used to try to sneak into years ago. Damien was sitting at the bar making me almost backtrack and go back home. He turned when he heard the door shut and beckoned me over.

"I heard about your mum, is she okay?" His voice was careful.

"Yeah, she's fine. I just need a drink." I added. With Damien there, I didn't need to use the passport. He waved the barman and kept the drinks coming, filling my system with alcohol in no time.

The rest of the night went fast. The alcohol was taking affect; Damien was leading me to his car like old times.

"Come on Mel…" He whispered in my ear. It was a stupid thing to do, but I couldn't think of anything better. He wanted me; he actually wanted to be near me.

"I'll take you to my place and we can clean you up." He whispered in my ear again, pulling me closer to his body.

"I think I'd better get home." My words were all slurred, but the alcohol was fading, making my head a little clearer.

"Mel, I hope you're not teasing me." He murmured, pulling me closer and kissing my neck. My hands pushed against his chest trying to get away. He wasn't going to let me go, so my knee collided with his groin, making him yell and fall to the ground. I took this opportunity to run away as fast as I could under the circumstances.

My chest burned as the feeling of adrenaline raced though my veins and my pulse beat in my ears. The awareness of being in danger was so apparent to me now, that the alcohol completely wore off, helping me to run faster.

"Melissa, get back here!" Damien shouted into the darkness after me, but I kept running. A deep scream sent a wave of shock through me. I froze where I was, listening to the sounds behind me. I turned slowly on the spot, watching it all. It was a stupid thing to do, I should have kept running, as far as my legs would carry me. I held my hand over my mouth to stop me shrieking.

There was a man, tall, dark haired, his mouth at Damien's throat. I couldn't move, the sight was terrifying me.

"DAMIEN!" I screamed, as I watched the figure rushing away. I didn't know what I was going to do.

I felt cold hands grabbing me quickly, and a scream escaped me. My whole body was going numb and a burning fire sensation ripped through my shoulder.

My eyes closed, holding the scream. It felt like being pulled into dark water, and I was downing slowly.


	7. A new life

Authors note: I am just going to say thank you to shadowgirl61 for all the good reviews, and I hope that you are enjoying the story. To all the other people who read this story. I am grateful and you keep me egger to write more.

Also another thank you to my editor Kay for being so nice and doing all this wonderful editing to my simple story, making it unforgettable

XoXo

Emy

**chap****ter 7**

_A new life_

A fire was burning deep within me, spreading through my veins. I tried to focus on all the commotion around me, but my vision grew obscured. Faint colours flashed past; bronze, then black. Two blonde blurs zoomed past at blinding speeds, joining the fight.

A cold pair of hands touched my face lightly. "Carlisle, what do I do to help?" It was Alice's musical voice somewhere above me.

"Kill me! Make it stop, please, kill me!" I screamed, reaching for her.

"Can't we suck the venom out?" She continued. Her spiky hair and pixie-like features came in and out of focus, making me more disorientated.

"It's too late; it's too far into her blood stream." Carlisle's voice became clearer the closer he got. His cool hand brushes against my cheek, making me shiver.

"She's going to be one of us?" Alice asked is a hushed whisper. Her tiny hands wrapped around my body, removing me from the fight. I could hear the tearing and the screaming, my eyes closed as I fought the pain of the fire coursing through my whole body. Couldn't anyone just kill me now? I didn't want anything more at the moment than to die.

I endured the immense pain for days, maybe even longer. I couldn't tell how many nights I stayed awake, screaming at the top of my lungs. A young woman, with caramel curls, and a motherly, heart shaped face, sat by my side throughout the long process. She held my hand and calmed me when the pain grew unbearable. The fire ceased soon after that, and I could feel my body growing stronger.

"Alice, you told me this wouldn't happen! What went wrong?" Edward hissed. I opened my eyes to see Edward towering over his sister with a murderous gaze.

"Edward, it's a fate I couldn't stop it! You know that the future isn't set in stone, it's not my fault!" She hissed back. I could feel the tension building.

"Will you two stop it, she can hear you!" Carlisle growled, pushing them from the room. He took my clammy hand in his, rubbing his thumb slowly over my burning skin, and sat by my side.

"I want you to listen, Melissa." Carlisle spoke gently. I turned my head to the side and slowly opened my heavy eyes.

"Melissa, you're turning into a vampire." He started calmly. "I know it will be hard for you at first, and the thirst will be hard to control." His voice echoed, as if I were under water. "I've staged your death. I'm sorry, but you can never see your family again." He squeezed my hand lightly, waiting for a response. I managed to nod my head slowly.

"Melissa, we're going to take you to Alaska. We have friends who can help you." He started to place another hand over my forehead. The cool temperature soothed me slightly. "When the transformation is complete, we will be leaving. We can't waste any time." He sighed, getting to his feet.

"Again, I am sorry about what has happened to you. If there was anything we could have done…" His voice trailed off as he reached the door. Silently he left the room, as a last wave of pain swept through my body. I screamed aloud, and then I was no more.

"Her heart's stopped beating," Alice shouted. She was sitting by my side, holding my arm while checking my pulse. I opened my eyes slowly feeling a new strength.

"Oh, she's awake!" She screeched, her hands fluttering around me. Her features showed signs of confusion; she had no idea what to do. I sat up slowly, moving my hand to my hair. I felt weird, powerful and alive!

"I don't feel so good." I muttered, as I stepped off the bed. I took small baby steps before I realised how easy it was to move. In 2 steps I was in front of a mirror hanging on the wall.

"Yeah, this is Rosalie's room." Alice giggled and pointed to all of the mirrors around the room. I stared at my new reflection, studying my lithe movements.

"My eyes… What's wrong with them?" I stared into the crimson, and blinked. It wasn't a trick of the light, and they weren't going away.

"You will have them for a while. Until you can control your _diet_, they will stay that colour." She explained. "You look beautiful." She spoke softly, her eyes following the extent of my body. I turned to examine it myself in a full length mirror. The awkwardness in my lanky posture was gone. My skin was pale white as granite and hard just like Alice's and the rest of her family. My face was so beautiful; it was now more defined, with perfect features and smooth like marble.

"Alice, are you trying to draw attention to us!" Edward froze in the doorway examining my new body. I hadn't seen his face in days, and it still mesmerised me.

"Edward." I spoke quietly.

"Melissa, how are you?" He stepped closer to me with cautioned footsteps.

"I'm a vampire!" I exclaimed, raising my arms above my head and scowling. Edward moved closer and took my hands in his, sitting me down on the sofa with him.

"I couldn't tell you. I wanted so badly for this not to happen." He hung his head in shame.

My eyebrows rose. "What you mean, you couldn't tell me!" I snapped glaring from him to Alice.

"I saw you turning…" She spoke slowly, avoiding my gaze.

"I am not buying this, this is..." I couldn't think of a word. It was insane. It was unfair! Why couldn't they have just killed me properly? Or if Alice saw it, then why couldn't she have stopped it?

"Mel, please let me explain..." Edward touched my arm. The shock that ran through me this time was much more powerful.

_Why won't he leave me alone?_

As if he heard my exact thoughts, Edward backed off, leaving me alone like I asked. It suddenly hit me, he _could_ read minds.

"You can read my mind!" I snapped. Edward's eyes tightened as he nodded slowly. I snapped my eyes to Alice, "And you can see the future." It was all so clear to me now, as if I had known all along.

Edward caught my gaze and sighed, "Melissa, please, calm down." He looked defeated. It shocked me how much I sympathised for him, but I was newborn, and powerful, and angry.

I felt a calming numbness wash over me. My body tingled as the calmness over powered my anger. I glared around the room, looking for the new addition.

"Jasper, I'd like it if you didn't use your power on me."

"How do you know?" he asked quietly, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I don't know…" I muttered, "I can just… feel it." I turned to Edward for answers. He cleared his throat, obviously thinking of the exact words to use.

"You are aware of others' intentions. You can feel vampire powers." He said simply.

A slow feeling of hunger burst through my body. I ran my fingers through my hair, a low growling erupting from deep inside my chest. Alice's eyes widened, she skipped out of the room, making me watch after her.

"Where is she going? What's wrong with me?" I asked feeling suddenly nervous. Again, against my will, Jasper made me calm. Edward brushed a long hand on mine to soothe me. Another shock shot up my arm, making me pull my hand back.

"There's nothing to worry about, Melissa, she's only gone to get Carlisle. It's the thirst. As you get older it will be easier to control." His words were soft, and patient. All I wanted was to feed my thirst, to relieve myself of the burning feeling at the back of my throat and the twisting sensation in my stomach.

"Edward, I can't take much more of this." My hands twisted in my lap, making holes in my jeans as easily as if I were pushing through sand.

"I promise we'll go hunting as soon as we're in Alaska and you're safe."

"Edward, have you lost your mind? We won't be able to take her onto a plane!" A female voice startled me as it came from behind. I turned to see a beautiful blonde haired vampire, her features contorted into disbelief as she stared at Edward.

"I'll have her under control." Edward said sharply.

"Yeah, expose us all. It was enough that Emmett had to stop you provoking the Volturi." Her voice was dripping with venom.

"I'm sorry, you are?" I growled, standing up protectively.

"I'm Rosalie." A smile hovered over her lips, but her eyes held nothing but anger.

"Well, Rosalie, I think I am fully capable of controlling my thirst for a little while longer." I crossed my arms over my chest and smiled sweetly. She stared at me, her anger turning into pure loathing.

"I'm just saying, Edward, you lost one, don't make it a habit." She glared past me and at her brother before stalking out of the room.

"What is she on?" I snarled, pointing after her. I turned to see Carlisle had taken her place, standing in front of me.

"Melissa, are you ready to leave England behind you?" his voice was light and encouraging. I looked around the room at all the faces. Edward, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, my new family. I stopped on Edward. His eyes were sad; obviously what Rosalie had implied had had an affect on him. His glorious face made my decision for me. I nodded slowly.

"I just need to know one thing." I placed my hand on my chest feeling for my heart. I knew it was still there, but it was difficult to pinpoint it when it wasn't beating. I looked at my magnificent pale hands and sighed. This was my new life now

"Is my mother okay?" I could feel the tears I wanted to let out, but this new body wouldn't let me. All my emotion was going to be bottled up with no way to be let out than with violence.

"She's going to be, upset for a while, but humans heal with time."

Walking through the airport was harder than I thought it would be. The smell of fresh blood made the venom in my mouth build up and burn. I had borrowed an outfit from Rosalie, ignoring all her protests. I couldn't wear my blood stained clothes in a crowded place.

Edward kept a hand on my waist at all times. To the casual bystander it looked as if we were being close, when really he was keeping a firm grip on me to stop me attacking anyone.

"Carlisle she's suffering." Esme spoke softly, turning from me to her husband.

"I know, but we need to get her out the county before anyone recognizes her." His eyes darted quickly to the departure board, searching for out plane.

"I can help her." Jasper took Edward's place by my side. He turned to me and looked into my eyes. It was hard to concentrate on his face when all the fresh meat was just inches away. "I know how you feel." He began, placing a hand on my arm. "I've had a hard time dealing with the diet." He smiled gently.

"I just can't stop it, it's not fair!" I squeezed my eyes shut and tried with all my might to resist temptation.

"I promise it will get easier." He whispered. I nodded once, keeping my eyes closed.

"Can you guarantee I won't hurt anyone?" I opened my eyes to check his expression. My question was obviously not going to be an easy one to answer.

"I will do my best to stop you…" He replied.

"Our plane is boarding." Esme exclaimed.

We turned towards our gate, Edward resuming his place next to me. I was kept in the middle of my new family for everyone's protection. I glanced out the window before we got to the plane. It was twilight, and I was saying goodbye to my home.


	8. A whole new world

Authors notes: Ok well I am going to say that I am near completing this story, and that I have started to pre plan the second.

But taking a weeks break from fan fiction.

I also again thank Kay my wonderful editor who is just finishing off 9, and will be up and ready tonight I hope!

XoXo

Emy

**Chapter 8**

_A whole new world_

The plane touched down while I stared intently at Carlisle's seat, my hands gripping the arm rests ripping them slowly with my new amazing strength. Edward held my arm as we walked through the airport, but I knew he just wanted me to be safe. The whole flight I started to sum up life as a vampire into pros and cons, I knew he would be listening in to my thoughts. Every time I tried to think, my eyes would meet with Edward's, confirming my suspicions, and making me stop. I had to be more careful. It wasn't that I didn't like him hearing my thoughts, but the things that scared me from being like this.

Edward would lightly run a hand down my arm, making me shiver slightly. We didn't talk, and I knew that he wanted to give me my space. It wasn't easy leaving everything behind me. Knowing my life isn't going to be simple anymore.

Alaska wasn't at all how I imagined it would be. I let my mind wander to Jackie, thinking about all the things she might doing right now. I knew the humanity would slowly die within me, so I reminded myself frequently to hold onto her memory.

The house of Carlisle's friends was bigger than I thought it would be. We were greeted by Tanya, a young looking vampire with beautiful strawberry blonde hair. She welcomed us all with a hug.

"So, Melissa, how old are you?" She smiled warmly, and stroked my cheek. I knew she was staring into my eyes.

"I'm seventeen." I replied. She pulled her hand back slowly, giving me another warm smile as she turned to Carlisle.

"How long were you planning to stay?" Her voice was still soft.

Carlisle placed a hand into Esme's, "Only until Mel can understand the rules of being a vampire."

I turned to Edward, eyeing him carefully. He looked pained.

"Edward, it's sad to see it didn't work out with Bella." The name made my ears prick. Edward's hand let go of my arm.

"Who's Bella?" I asked, but no one spoke. Rosalie and Emmett entered the room breaking the tension. I could feel my question never getting answered. Maybe it was something I shouldn't know… or couldn't.

"So, are we taking Mel hunting or not?" Emmett's voice boomed. I turned to face him, and then stared at Edward. His face was unreadable now.

"I'm taking her alone." He growled, taking my arm again and leading me to the front door.

I hadn't sat down in my human life and thought, whoa! What if vampires are real? So I never knew what to expect from hunting. How exactly, would I hunt something to feast upon? I found it funny that Edward had a Silver Volvo here. It made me wonder how many of these cars he had.

We drove in silence. The mention of Bella, made me curious. I wanted to know more, but every time her name crept back into my thoughts, Edward would glare out of the windshield.

"So… hunting?" I started, watching his face as he turned to face me.

"Don't worry, it's instincts. You'll get used to it." He promised. My eyes scanned the colour of his eyes, and noticed they were turning black. It would explain the mood swings. Maybe the whole Bella thing was nothing.

The main wood land was full of trees, creating an eerie cast of shadow. I could hear the deer, and other animals rummaging around with my new heightened senses. I closed my eyes taking in the scent. It wasn't as powerful as the blood of humans, but it was powerful enough to get my venom flowing around my mouth.

I rushed from the car, swooping away into the trees to catch my prey. The feeling for the animal dying in my very hands sent shocks through my spine, but this is who I am now, I told myself. It felt good as I drank longingly from its neck. I spent the rest of the day satisfying my hunger, and when returned to the Volvo, Edward was waiting for me leaning against the passenger side.

"Do you feel better?" I asked him, watching his warm golden eyes.

"Yes." He opened the door for me, and I got in quickly. I was still getting used to the quick movements I could make.

"Are you ever going to open up to me?" I asked, while we drove down the empty road. It was the early hours of the morning, Most humans were sleeping. I sighed, realising that was one thing I would never be able to do again.

"I can't talk about it." He was watching me carefully. I wasn't going to pry. My thoughts wandered back to Alice, where she could see our future. I didn't like the idea of taking someone's place in Edward's or anyone's life, and I still had no idea who the person shoes I was filling was.

"Well, you're going to have to some century." I snapped, crossing my arms across my chest. His jaw clenched.

"I don't have to tell you anything, Melissa." He snapped back. I sneaked a glance in his direction; he was glaring out the windshield again, his knuckles turning whiter as he gripped the steering wheel tight.

"Fine then!" I pulled my eyes away from his face and turned to stare out of my window. The rest of the drive was spent in dead silence, but I didn't mind that. Edward kept driving faster in an eagerness to finally get back to get away from me.

I slammed the door, but I had to try not to break it. My new strength was also going to take some getting used to. I wanted to be away from Edward. I hated the fact that I didn't want this life anymore.

"Have fun?" Esme asked me while I stormed past.

Edward stopped short as Alice glared at him from the doorway.

"How could you?" She spat. I froze on the spot turning to face her.

"Alice, are you alright?" Jasper rushed to her side holding her up straight. I was still trying to understand what was going on.

"She's gone Edward. I miss her too, but you can't hold onto the past. You need to move on, I am." Her eyes were wide, watching Edward carefully.

"How dare you!" He growled, his voice grew deep, dark and scary. "I'm only here because of you, all of you." He glared around the whole of his family, his voice breaking. "Why couldn't you let me die with her?"

I stared opened mouthed, as the missing piece of the puzzle fell into place. Edward now rushed into the house in a blur.

Alice was still standing in Jasper's arms, her face in pain. I could sense that if she could cry, she would have then. Jasper didn't use his power. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and gently rubbing her back.

I was still standing in the exact same place, not moving an inch. I was standing as a statue, like Edward used to, watching everyone staring at me. Rosalie took Emmett's hand, and Carlisle held onto Esme.

"Bella wasn't a vampire?" I managed to ask.

Carlisle nodded his head and turned towards me, "Bella was Edward's wife."

"Edward was going to turn her, but he lost control and killed her." Alice finished Carlisle's sentence, burying her head in Jasper's shoulder.

"I didn't see it coming," She gasped, panic taking over her voice. "I just didn't see it." Her perfect face was now full of pain as she blamed herself.

"Alice, please don't blame yourself." Jasper whispered. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her away. Her tiny pixie body looked like that of a small child in his arms.

Rosalie let out a sigh, her eyes wide. "I never wanted it to be like this. I really liked her." She sighed again, now facing Emmett.

"I think you need hunt now." He held her face up to his, softly kissing her lightly, and then leading them to the Jeep.

"I'll go talk to him." I said slowly, following the scent he left which still lingered in the air. It lead me to the woodland area we had just been hunting in all morning. It didn't take me too long to find him sitting on a rock near the edge of a beautiful lake. I sat by his side quietly, following his gaze.

"I'm not going to take her place. No matter what Alice saw." I said simply, watching his face. From this angle, it was expressionless.

"I know your not." He muttered, turning to face me. I could see in his eyes all the pain and suffering he was going through.

"Edward, I doubt Bella would have wanted you to die." I made my voice cautious, to keep him calm. He kept his eyes on mine.

"I know. I just wish I had Carlisle do it, as it should have been." He looked down at his hands.

I listened to him, placing a hand carefully on his knee. "Edward, if you don't mind me asking… How long ago was this?" My question caught him off guard, taking him a long time to register in his thoughts.

"Ten years ago." He answered bluntly, as he stared back onto the lake. "Ten years ago, I was married and happy. Ten years ago… I killed the woman I love." His voice trailed off. I nodded quickly, showing I didn't need any more detail. I could see this was hard for him already.

"When my father died, my mum tried to kill herself," I spoke towards the lake. I had never told anyone this. It was good to get it out in the open before all of my human memories faded away. "She swore never to fall in love again." I turned to see Edward watching my face. He touched my cheek softly, rubbing lightly with his thumb and sending shivers down my spine.

"Edward, what are you doing?" I watched his eyes on mine, reaching my fingertips to touch his. I couldn't stop staring into his eyes.

He ignored my question and asked his own. "You miss her don't you." He said softly. I nodded and broke away from his gaze, staring at the water again.

"I wish you let me die." I didn't mean to say it, but if I hadn't, he would have read it in my thoughts anyway.

"This wasn't meant to happen." He started slowly taking his hand from my face.

"There's nothing I can do now. I'll just have to live with it." My sentence made me burst out laughing.

"You can put it that way." Edward's mood was improving.

I turned back to face him again.

"Edward, what did Alice see with us?" I now placed my hand on his shoulder.

"She saw you… helping me to move on." He answered. It took me a while to process that information.

"Well, like I said, I'm not here to replace anyone." My words were gentle. I got to my feet and moved away from the rock. Edward slowly got to his and too my hand quickly, startling me a little. He spun me around so our eyes locked. He leaned in, taking my face in his free hand, and I felt his lips on mine.

I had no idea where this was coming from. I knew I had always, in my human life, secretly wanted to do this. It was one of the slowest kisses I had ever had. I moved my hand to his waist to hold myself steady, he had taken me by surprise and I didn't want to ruin the moment by falling over.

When our lips parted, his eyes found mine once again. "I don't want you to replace anyone," he muttered, "just to be a new start for me." A heavenly smile broke out over his face as he placed his hand on my cheek.


	9. royal outcome

**Chapter 9**

_Royal outcome_

The kiss didn't seem to bring me and Edward closer. It made everything awkward, like we were little kids in primary school. I spent most of my time with Jasper learning how to control my hunger.

The weeks and months dragged on, but I was getting better. The desire to feed on human blood was fading, and my eyes were noticeably turning to a lighter shade.

"Okay, so if you smell a strong scent, you would…?" Jasper spoke carefully.

"Do I really have to go over this again?" I snapped stubbornly, lifting my head from the table. We were in the study and we had been going through the same routine for days now.

"Mel, we need you to grasp this seriously for you to understand the rules." He spoke sharply. I laid my head on the table again sighing deeply.

"Hold my breath, and keep a safe distance." I repeated for the fifth time, a hint of boredom in my voice.

"Jasper, you really need to give her a break or you'll break her." Emmett said entering the room, and placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Emmett, she needs to understand." Jasper protested. Emmett laughed in his face.

"I think she's got it, plus she needs a break." His voice was urgent. "I think Alice would like some of _your_ attention too."

I nodded, agreeing with Emmett. I was grateful for his interference.

"I think I need to take a walk anyway." I rose from the chair and stretched. Jasper gave me a pleading expression to which I smiled sweetly and ran from the room. I liked my new speed; I was even faster than Edward when I ran.

I saw Carlisle sitting on the sofa in the living room. He was reading a thick volume on medicine.

"Do you mind if I bug you for a little while?" I sat down next to him, getting comfortable. He sighed and closed the book slowly.

"How can I help you, Melissa?" He placed the book down on the table and turned to me. I curled up to him, and he put his arm around my shoulders. The past few months that I had known Carlisle, he had turned into the father figure I never had.

"I'm confused." I began, pausing as I thought for words. He waited patiently for me to continue. "Why is it so important for me to remember all these rules?" I stared into his eyes while he smiled warmly.

"Well Melissa, there is a powerful coven – like a royal family for our kind – called the Volturi." He brought his eyes down to my level, watching my expression. I listened carefully, for him to continue. "They make sure all Vampires keep a way of life, that doesn't expose our kind. You need to know the rules so we can ensure that you won't be destroyed."

I nodded, and then rested my head on his shoulder. It was still haunting not to hear a heart beat. Some days I would miss my own.

"Melissa, I want you to feel safe with us." Carlisle's voice was comforting; his hand stroked my hair lightly.

"I do feel safe. I don't want to leave you…" I spoke into his shoulder, trailing off when I felt him move slightly. I opened my eyes seeing Edward standing in front of us.

"You're always welcome with us; you're part of the family now." Edward's voice soft, and he held a hand out for mine.

I turned to Carlisle for reassurance. He nodded me on and smiled encouragingly. I took Edward's hand and he pulled me to my feet. We didn't talk while we walked to the spot by the lake where I found him a few months ago. I tried not to think of that day, and what happened, he would notice it register in my thoughts. I sat on the rock watching him. I didn't know what to say to Edward. We hadn't spoken much since we kissed.

"Mel, I just want to ask you…" He paused, slightly uncertain, "Are you going to stay with us?" he watched my face. I smiled and nodded once.

"You have all been too kind, and I love you all." I spoke from the heart, no matter that it had stopped beating. I stood up and faced him, unsure whether to move closer to him or not. He placed a hand on my arm, keeping me at a safe distance.

"Melissa, I want you to know that I don't want to hurt you." I tilted my head. His words didn't make sense to me.

"I don't understand." I reached for his face. My fingers caressed his cheek, and he closed his eyes touching his hand over mine.

"I… I don't know what I'm doing, Mel. I feel for you, but I feel like… like I'm losing her." He hung his head, his eyes showing all of his pain. His words now made perfect sense. I stepped closer to him; my other hand was now embracing his face gently, my eyes searching for his.

"Edward, you'll never lose her. Bella's always going to be a part of your life… part of you." I stroked his cheek, and then stared out onto the lake. I'd never really been the person to give advice. Edward touched my chin softly with his fingertips, and I faced him once more.

"Please, Edward, it's hard enough." I spoke through trembling lips. I knew I couldn't, but I wanted nothing more than to cry. I couldn't love someone who gave their heart to another. His heart belonged to Bella.

"Mel, don't think that…" Edward muttered, as he placed his forehead on mine. I breathed in his scent deeply. I opened my eyes to study his.

"I can't help it." I whispered, closing my eyes again, trying hard to keep control of my thoughts. "I think I'm falling in love, and it won't ever work." I spoke through deep breaths. Edward used both hands now to hold my face steady and I held my breath tight. I knew I never needed to breathe anymore, but it was hard to break the habit.

"I never wanted to cause you any pain." He moved away from me slowly, giving me room. I tried not to make my emotions take over my thoughts.

"It's not something you can control, Edward..." My voice trailed off. I managed to hold onto my emotions for that long, but now my attention was focused on the figure emerging from the forest gloom.

It looked like a male figure. A small woman walked gracefully by his side. At first glance it looked like Alice, with the small body and pixy like features. As she came closer, it was easier to tell the difference.

"Edward Cullen, how pleasant it is to finally find you." The man spoke in a deep but very attractive voice. He lifted his hood from his face with extreme care, prolonging the moment.

I stared opened mouthed at his truculent white skin, and his jet black hair flowing down his back. The girl beside him is watching my every movement.

"I'm sorry… Who are you?" I asked. I had to peer around Edward who was standing protectively in front of me, staring at the female.

"She's a feisty one…" He smirked, "I am Aro, and my companion here is Jane." He gestured a long hand towards the female, whose smile was still sinister.

"Edward, I thought Bella was going to be changed." He spoke lightly, as if he didn't need to speak above a whisper to be heard.

My eyes kept on Jane's. I could feel her burning desire to unleash her power. I kept moving my stare from her to Aro.

"I see she isn't among your coven anymore…" He added, watching my face carefully. "And who would this lovely creature be?" his thin fingers reached out for my face. Edward stepped closer to me, shielding me from view.

"Melissa." I said lightly, moving out of Edward's shadow. I stood up straight, to my full height. It took all my strength not to show my new wave of fear.

"You're frightened. Why is such a beautiful being like you feeling so scared?" Aro's hand was now on my face. "Ah I see… You fear that we will destroy you." Aro spoke confidently. My eyes grew wide as I realised he was reading my every thought. Edward grabbed hold of my hand to pull me back. Aro now moved quickly touching Edward's arm.

"Oh, Edward, you're not being completely honest." He said in amusement. My eyes turned to Edward's. I couldn't hide my own curiosity. "Edward… You know that it was destined to happen this way." Aro spoke again, as Jane stepped towards me. Her hand ran down my arm shocking me. I turned to look at her tiny face and she winked.

"I like her, she seems… Strong…" A dark voice was now stepping out of the trees. It belonged to another man, wearing a long black cloak like Aro's, but with the hood already down. His white hair was as pale as his skin. Each of these new vampires looked to be extremely fragile; vulnerable. The new addition to our group was clearly studying my face.

"What do you see, Caius?" Aro asked. Caius put his hands out for Aro to take. Aro touched his palm with a deep set grin. Each of their movements made me even more confused. I looked to Edward for some kind of answers, but his gaze was too involved in Jane's movements.

"Oh, I think we can leave this new born." He spoke finally after a long purse. Jane hissed, clearly not agreeing with his statement. "Jane, we wouldn't travel so far from our home just to destroy a new born." He smiled sweetly, running a finger down her cheek. He continued to smile and stare into her eyes as he addressed us again. "I will say one thing Edward… Now is the time to consider you side. For soon, we will not be so kind to your companions."

I spun right round facing Aro. I couldn't be sure what expression was on my face, but he looked taken aback. "What do you mean, pick sides?" I was moving towards him without thinking. Jane stepped instinctively in front of Aro, her lip curling over her teeth as she hissed. Aro moved Jane aside to touch my face again.

"A growing war between the golden eyes and the crimson…" Edward muttered, staring between Aro and Caius.

"We would like to invite you to join us, Melissa." Aro's dark red eyes penetrated into mine, hypnotising me like Edward's used to. I blinked before turning away, turning to Edward with a confused expression. "Edward…?" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"It's your choice, Melissa." Jane snapped, watching Edward closer than ever. I didn't know what to say. I was born into a family, and that was where I belonged.

"I want to stay with the Cullen's." I managed to say lightly. I stepped back to stand beside Edward.

"Then I am disappointed, but if you change your mind… You'll find us in time." Aro threw the hood of his cloak over his head once more and departed into the trees. With a small smile of goodbye, Caius followed, and then, after another hiss, so did Jane.

I could still feel Edward's hand holding mine. I turned to face him, his eyes studied my face.

"Why didn't you leave like you wanted to?" His voice was demanding, but I could sense a hint of relief. I sighed as I examined his face.

"I know that right now, your love isn't as strong as mine," my fingertips brushed his hair lightly. "But I know in time, it will be better." I brought my hand down to rest on his cheek. A small smile fluttered onto his lips.

"How do you know that? How can you be sure?" He asked, watching my eyes.

"I just know." I leant closer to Edward, placing my lips softly onto his. He took hold of my face in both hands and kissed me back deeply. He pulled my body even closer to him, as I lightly pulled away from the kiss.

"Edward, we just need to take it a day at a time."

He nodded, and removed a stray piece of hair from my face. "A day at a time…" He repeated. We walked hand in hand back to the house to tell everyone of the Volturi's visit, and the upcoming war.


	10. where do we go from here?

**Chapter 10**

_Where do we go from here?_

"Of course I'm mad!" Rosalie growled at Edward, a murderous glare was etched into her features, making her stunningly terrifying instead of stunningly beautiful. I hovered in the background out of the growing fight.

"Rose, calm down…" Emmett pleaded taking her hand. A dark hiss erupted from deep inside her chest as she tried to keep her temper under control.

"The Volturi were here, not just the guard, and you expect me to be calm?" Her eyes snapped to mine. "If she wasn't with us…" she pointed a finger in my direction, her eyes blazing into mine. As she stepped forward, Carlisle finally took up his post.

"Rosalie! Stop this at once. No one was harmed…" He trailed off, looking to Edward for reassurance and forever keeping the calmness in his voice. "Did they hint when the war will break out?" Carlisle asked. I watched Edward's blank face. He was hiding his expressions well as shook his head.

"No, they didn't give anything away. Just like you, they are very careful with their thoughts around me." I noticed that Edward was still avoiding Rosalie's glare. Her voice was just a whisper through the sudden stillness of the room, but the venom was still creeping through her words.

"I just want to say, how many times are you going to risk the safety of our family, Edward?" She moved her hand to her hip, looking more like a supermodel at the end of a runway. Emmett was by her side trying yet again to calm her.

"Look, it's not Melissa's fault!" Jasper spoke up for the first time. I hardly remembered him being in the room. He hadn't used his power until now, calming every one around him. I felt Alice's hand slide into mine. She faced the room with a fire in her eyes.

"They were coming anyway, Rose… They were curious and had no idea of Bella's death."

Edward's face tensed of the mention of Bella's name. I kept trying to keep myself together.

"I just think we all need to be ready." Alice spoke each syllable clearly.

"Alice… we don't need to be involved in any war!" Rosalie spat, towering over Alice's little figure.

"Well then when they come after you, what are you going to do?" Jasper spat back, protecting Alice. His own hands were trembling violently.

"Can everyone just shut the hell up?" I shrieked. Everyone turned to look in my direction. I hadn't meant for my voice to be louder than talking volume, but it was. I even startled myself at my sudden anger. I looked around at every face in the room. I noticed a small smile hovering over Edward's lips. Everyone was quiet and staring at me. I felt the calm was over me, and I smiled to Jasper. For once I welcomed his gift. Alice squeezed my hand gently as I sighed, continuing. "Look, in the end the Volturi are not starting a war. They are simply going to make sure it doesn't expose our kind." I had no idea where these words were coming from, but it sounded reasonable. "If a war happens, we're just going to have to do what we can and stick together." Alice squeezed my hand again, a little tighter this time. I turned to her and she was smiling.

"Just remember we don't want to kill people…" Emmett spoke from the silence. The tension was building in the air

"Yes, they believe that we shouldn't deny our nature. That we don't deserve to be what we are." Alice spoke from beside me in a trance like state. I let go of her hand, watching her eyes carefully. She looked like she was drugged, or having a fit. Jasper took my place and held her gently.

"I just think that what ever happens we need to stand a united front." Tanya spoke from the doorway, startling me. "We all know that we won't get taken down easy." Eliza and the rest of the Denali clan followed Tanya into the room.

We talked for hours, and then the silence followed. What needed to be said was all laid out. I never understood a word of it, but I knew that I wasn't going to back out when my new family needed me.

I decided to take a walk away from the discussion of strategies. I didn't like the talk of fighting, and violence. It was highly ironic of me to think such things, since I was a vampire who brought nothing but death. I sat watching the sun slowly rise above the horizon. I could feel the weak rays of heat on my skin. The sky was clear without a cloud, and I watched the colours change mechanically. I never took notice of what was out there in the big, wide world. Never really thought of how I would plan my life out. I thought about my writing career, and how it would be complicated and impossible to follow through with that now. My mind travelled to marriage, and children – more things I would never be able to do. I would never see myself get older with time. I was a vampire, living forever, trapped in seventeen year old body, never able to die normally. It was a sad thought to go through my mind.

"Melissa, it will be easier, I promise." Alice's voice was light as she sat by my side. We both watched the sun over the lake, glittering off the water's surface and our own skin.

"I know Alice. I'm just trying…" I felt a hand on my other shoulder. Jasper was seated on my other side.

"Can I just say Mel…? Without a doubt you have the strongest will power any newborn has ever had." His words touched me deeply.

"Plus, you're one of us now!" Emmett's voice boomed over the mountains. I smiled feeling him standing behind me

"And family shouldn't blame each other… I'm sorry for blaming you." Rosalie spoke softly. She stood by Emmett's side, taking his hand.

"But we forgive and forget." Esme walked slowly to join the building crowd. I turned to see her face, shining brightly like diamonds in the rising sunshine.

"Melissa, I can say I am proud to have you as a new daughter." Carlisle moved Emmett aside to touch my shoulders and giving them a reassuring squeeze. I felt like my chest was expanding with joy. My heart felt like it was beating again. All the fear and stress rushed from me, and it wasn't Jasper's power. It was due to all the love from my new family.

"Melissa, it's going to be okay." Edward was the last to speak. I followed the sound of his voice, watching him as he came closer. Alice moved aside so he could sit in her place. He took my hand in his gently, and I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I believe you Edward." I spoke softly.

The sun was now high in the sky, shining on us all. I gasped looking to mine and Edward's hands.

"Okay now, is it me? Or are you and I..." My voice drowned under the chuckles. "We sparkle in the sun…?" I spoke quietly, Edward nodded reassuringly.

"So now you know why we live in rainy places." Edward laughed, and I saw crooked smile creep slowly onto his shining face.

"So sun bathing out the question." I laughed before enjoying the quietness.

We sat watching the sun for most the afternoon. We didn't care how much time we wasted, just that we were together as a family.


	11. Epilogue new home

Ok so the last of this story, and when I am done with other fan fics I am going to add another segment to this tale...

**Epilogue **

_New home_

We moved away from our distant family in Alaska shortly after my encounter with the Volturi. I never knew much about America. We moved to Chicago, where Edward was born in his human life.

Every so often, Alice would take me clothes shopping to invent a new look for me. I laughed while we imitated to wrap up warm against the chill that didn't bother us. Alice decided I needed a new hair style. I was nervous knowing it wouldn't grow back, but I just told myself to grin and bare it. We agreed to cut it all to just four inches under my shoulders. The vivid red colour seemed brighter to me, or maybe it was just my pale skin making it more eye popping.

Carlisle had taken a position at the local hospital. Edward told me that it was the same hospital where he was dying all those years ago. The thought made me shudder.

"So I got this pair of jeans… Alice told me to also buy this top to go with it…" I spoke quickly, showing Edward the new clothes. He nodded and smiled.

"I'm boring you aren't I?" I grinned, placing clothes in my new wardrobe. He laid out on the bed I wanted, even if I couldn't sleep in it.

"No." he insisted while watching me fold more shirts.

"I get carried away… I don't mean to spend so much. I blame Alice!" I placed the last of the clothes away.

"Then Alice is to blame." He kept watching me.

I laughed lightly getting on the bed beside him.

"Big party tonight…" I said casually. I started to watch Edward's flawless angel face.

"Yeah… Another year gone…" he spoke softly. I laughed thinking of the year that had gone by so quickly.

"Alice is going way over the top with this." I said, running a finger up and down his arm lightly. My eyes flickered from my flowing fingers, to Edward's eyes, which were watching me still.

"It's your first year as a vampire, so bring on the party hats!"

I laughed, rolling onto my back and staring at the ceiling. Just the thought of a party _for me_ made my mind lapse into a string on reveries. If my human life had continued I would be getting ready for my eighteenth birthday. I pictured the breakfast made, Michael being a brat about everything – as usual. I could imagine all my family members there to see me. The one time in the year that we would all get together. They would wish me happy birthday, and give me gifts that I'd have no real use for…

"I can give you a present you have a use for." Edward muttered, _still_ watching my face.

"You know that's cheating." I replied, poking him in the ribs and getting quickly to my feet. The fast flowing movements were beginning to feel natural now after a year of practice.

"Oh, Mel, I'm sorry..." Edward moaned playfully. He was quickly by my side, wrapping his arms around me. My face cracked into a smile.

"You know for a mind reader, you can easily be fooled…" I laughed lightly.

"Now who's cheating?" He watched my face carefully. I couldn't help but laugh more.

His eyes burned into mine. After a year of nothing but animal blood, my eyes still hadn't turned topaz. They were now a soft orange. I lightly kissed the tip of his nose and hugged into his chest.

"We both cheat." I raised an eyebrow. I felt his grip tighten a little around me. I looked up; finding his lips as he slowly touched them to mine. My fingers worked into his hair pulling my face closer to his.

I rolled onto my side, looking to Edward as he lay perfectly on the bed; it was a mess on the floor. I giggled trying to think how all of this started.

"I think you should give up on having a bed!" Edward said smoothly, rubbing a hand up my arm, as I studied the damage.

"You do know that the party is in ten minutes!" Alice's voice was harsh through the door. Edward laughed lightly brushing his hand through my hair. I could swear I could hear Emmett laughing from another room.

I dressed in a sleek purple lace number which Alice had picked out for me. I studied each part of me carefully. Edward stood behind me, smiling gently. He touched my waist and stood closer to me.

"I just can't believe this." I spoke feeling his hands gliding over the dress, and resting a chin on my shoulder.

"I won't ever let you go; I don't want you worrying about anything." His velvet voice drifted over me, and I felt calmed by his touch.

"Yeah, I guess this isn't that bad…" I spun quickly, facing him now. My smile made his face light up.

"Come on! Party time!" Alice called again. I pulled back to look at Edward. He was dressed in a pair of designer jeans and a blue button up shirt. I bit my lip as my gaze slowly returned to his stunning face.

"Yay… Party time…" I muttered. I run my hand through his flyaway hair and smiled again.

"Surprise!"

The Cullen's were all standing in the bright living room. They all cheered as Edward and I walked in. I jumped with a small scream and stared at Edward. Alice had really outdone herself. The decorations were _everywhere_! She danced towards me with a smile, and a playful hiss at Edward. I couldn't hold in my own giggle.

"I swear you two are getting worse than Emmett and Rosalie." Alice added, and Emmett laughed.

"Yeah like that can happen." His voice boomed, and Rose's eyes widened. She smacked his arm making a loud cracking noise which ran through the whole house.

The party wasn't much, but I loved my new family so much that it didn't bother me. I received presents I didn't deserve or expect from Carlisle and Esme. I kept telling them they shouldn't have seeing as they had done so much for me.

Alice bought me more clothes to go in my already huge closet. I couldn't help but laugh at all the ridiculous tops and dresses she handed to me. Jasper gave me a laptop. If I could I would have blushed. I felt lost.

"Just because you can't really publish a book, don't let that stop you." He winked, as I run my fingers over the smooth cover.

I walked out into the back yard to watch the sun set. I figured that I had a million of them to see, and possibly more. I thought of the last time I slept. My last human memories and all the things happened over a year ago. Maybe this was where I was meant to be, and my life was supposed to turn out this way.

Edward joined me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked at his hands for a second. All my thoughts, that I knew he could hear, made me glad not to repeat them.

"I just can't help but feel, something is going to happen. A war is coming soon." I kept my focus on the faded sun. "I can taste it." I added feeling his hand squeezing mine.

"We'll be ready no matter what." Edward sighed. He kissed my cheek softly, and then rested his head on my shoulder. Together we watched the sky.

The things to come would come, but I had the Cullen's. I was going to do what I could to help protect our way of life.


End file.
